ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Kanegon
is a fictional kaiju from the tokusatsu TV series Ultra Q. Kanegon appeared in episode 15. Kanegon is one of the most well known kaiju from the entire Ultra Series, despite having only a few appearances. Subtitles: *Kanegon: *Digital Kanegon: History Ultra Q One day at a construction site, a group of children were finding valuables in the dirt when a man on a bulldozer ran over their bikes. When the children went to recover them, one of them named Kanegon found a small object that had a jingle sound much like money in it. Later that night, the object grew into a magic cocoon that was releasing coins. However, when Kanegon went inside the cocoon, it started to swallow him up. That morning Kanegon woke up to find out that he had been transformed into an abomination. With everyone either being frightened or laughing at him, Kanegon could only rely on his friends to help him by giving him coins to eat. After hearing about his friends considering to take him to an old gypsy, Kanegon fled from the area and into the city where he started to eat some money from a bank that was being transported via suitcase. Somewhat dazed, Kanegon's friends helped him escape, only to be forced to do circus acts until he fell down. After unintentionally chasing the pair of bulldozer drivers from the day before, one nearly managed to run over Kanegon, but it fell from the edge of the hill. After the two bulldozer drivers were stuck in a hole, they desecrated the shrine of Kanegon's curse, launching him into the air and parachuting him back down. Upon landing Kanegon was turned back into a human. When going home, the boy found that his parents have also turned into Kanegons! Trivia *Kanegon's suit actor, Sunny Gil Nakamura, would later go on to bring a similar child friendly monster to life, the kaiju, Booska. *To further connect Kanegon to Booska, when Booska got his new series in the 1990's, Booska Booska, Kanegon appeared in a number of special episodes for TV called Kanegon Kanegon. *Kanegon was meant to be in Ultra Q The Movie as one of the starring cast members, but was dropped from the script. *The fact that anyone can turn into a Kanegon makes this an odd case. As he was meant to be in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, it is unknown who turned into Kanegon. *Old promotional photos from Ultra Q show Kanegon fighting both Pagos and Peguila. *Kanegon is one of a few of the kaiju's that are seen in the Ultraman intro. *Kanegon may be inspired by the yokai, Kanedama, known for bringing riches to the household it inhabits. Ultraman Zearth Kanegon reappeared in Ultraman Zearth as a robot/alien/mascot for the MYDO gas station under the name . Originally lost in Venus, he was founded by MYDO and lived along with them while working at MYDO’s gas station-disguised base as a primary worker out front, Digital Kanegon also doubled as a computer when needed. He was the first to greet Alien Lady-Benzene when her human form appeared at the base as he was washing a car, refilling her motorcycle, charging her credit card, and then giving her an Ultraman Zearth action figure, which she promptly melted under her heel, though Digital Kanegon didn‘t seem to notice. He was later used to analyze data from the fight between Zearth and Ultraman Shadow. He also witnessed Lady-Benzene give her ultimatum of conquest with the rest of MYDO. After Lady Benzene and her despicable robot Ultraman Shadow were defeated, Digital Kanegon began taking karate lessons at a local school. Trivia *Voice actor: Chika Sakamoto Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy While Kanegon doesn't appear in the series, a female counterpart of him, , appears as a tribute to the coin eating monster. Originally a human girl named , her father was driven out of their home by her mother and older sister due to money. As Hanae saved coins inside her father’s favorite old vase, she noticed the money began to increase, and soon found herself addicted to money like her mother and sister. One morning Hanae awoke to find herself transformed into the coin-eating monster Kanegoneh. She was told by a fortuneteller that she will turn back into a human only if she meets the person she truly loves. She transforms back after meeting with her father. Trivia *Despite being a female counterpart of Kanegon, she has a different story since the first Kanegon's situation was comedic but hers was dramatic due to her true love being the cure for her transformation. *In place of the original's horns, Kanegoneh possesses a big pink bowtie on her chest and two ponytails with a small pink bow on each. New Ultraman Retsuden In New Ultraman Retsuden episode 15, Kemur Man talks about Kanegon as his research topic. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, him along with diffrent monsters are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Kanegon returned to space in his original form after Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! Kanegon appeared in the second movie special. He was the twelfth monster to be UltraLived by the Live Pad and he was Lived by Hikaru Raido. He was seen staring in awe at all of the coins falling from the sky and all the glowing, floating money signs and then realized he was hungry and was about to starve to death until he heard Mochiron's cry for help, snapping him out of his hunger before vanishing with Alien Miracle taking his place. Data - Green= }} :;Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 200 kg *Origin: Tokyo suburbs :;Powers and Weapons *Coin Eating: Kanegon can eat coins by using his large mouth to swallow the coins whole. His organs are able to differentiate real and fake moneyhttps://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/encyclopedia/kanegon. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS *Battle Nizer: A Reionics Kanegon possess a Battle Nizer, with his monster being Red King, but was too weak to handle it, and thus ended up lending the device to the player themselves. It also temporarily housed Agira, Seven's monster which was separated from its master. * : A coin which enlarges Kanegon once consuming it, but doing so would cause Kanegon to become hungrier after the battle. * : Kanegon can summon its cocoon and entrap its opponents. * : * : :;Weakness Kanegon must feed on any form of currency, be it dollar bills or coins, in order to survive and will die if he doesn’t feed on a certain value a day. - Female= Kanegoneh :;Stats *Height: 165 cm *Weight: 170 kg *Origin: Hanae Kanaya's House :;Powers and Weapons *None demonstrated }} - Digital= Digital Kanegon :;Stats *Height: 180 cm *Weight: 150 kg *Origin: Planet Kanegon :;Powers and Weapons *Soapy Spray: Being designed to wash cars, Digital Kanegon can squirt a stream of soapy water from his mouth. *Computer Stomach: Digital Kanegon has a computer terminal built into his body, both to display information for customers and to serve as a computer for MYDO as needed, though he finds the latter function extremely ticklish. *Scanner Hand: Digital Kanegon has ATM card scanners for fingers to further fulfill his purpose as an employee at the gas station. Digital Kanegon Computer Stomach.png|Computer Stomach Digital Kanegon Scanner Hand.png|Scanner Hand - Cyber= Cyber Kanegon :;Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 200 kg *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: 17/25 :;Powers and Weapons *TBA }} Other Media Redman Kanegon reappeared in Redman episode 19 where he ran away from Redman before the hero decided to chase Woo and then the two monsters teleported behind the hero and fought him. They proved to be a worthy challenge for him but then the two ended up getting killed by impalement from the Red Arrow simultaneously. Trivia *Kanegon looks a little different. He is rainbow-colored instead of tan and has teeth. Chibira-Kun Much like with other monsters from earlier series, Kanegon appears in the comedic family show, Chibira-Kun. Kaiju Busters Kanegon appeared in Kaiju Busters as a 'salesman'. Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Kanegon appeared in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier, selling landmines to Guts Gunner・Garm. Redman Comic Kanegon appears in a short story where it is trapped in a time loop. In the beginning, it was spared but its body became mutated from tan to green after several rewinds, making it appear like a zombie. Redman then decides to kill Kanegon but the rewind occurs after each death and the two are once again locked in combat. Kanegon is continuously revived to suffer death at the hands of Redman who appears to be unaware of the time loop. Merchandise detilkan-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Digital Kanegon from Bandai Japan 41AFIDrMwfL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Ultra Egg Kanegon P1010024.JPG|Bandai Kanegon from Bandai Japan. MKe7jWgBdli2D3UU2en44fQ-1.jpg|Kanegon Spark Doll Kanegon 1991.jpeg|The 1991 figure of Kanegon. Kanegon Funko Pop.png|A Kanegon Funko Pop! Gold Kanegon.jpeg|A Golden Kanegon bank. Kanegon_X-Plus.jpg Gallery Kanegon cacoon.png kanegontr01.jpg Kanegon eating.png Kanegon.png Kanegon 1.jpg|Kanegon Behind the Scenes Kanegon 5.jpg kanegonASDSA.jpg|Kanegon behind the scenes Kanegonnatomy.png|Kanegon's Anatomy Kanegon Deal with it.jpg|Deal with it Femkanegon.png|Kanegoneh resting in an empty tub 266px-Fast_Food.jpg|Kanegon, Alien Magma, Alien Babarue, and Dada in an Ultra Zone sketch Painting4.png|A painting by Tohl Narita of Kanegon emerging from his cocoon Painting5.png|A painting by Tohl Narita of Kanegon P_155.png|A Kanegon scetch by Tohl Narita with information on the right Kanegon Chibira Kun.jpg|Kanegon as he appeared in Chibira-Kun Kanegon Spirits.jpeg|Kanegon's Battle Spirits Card. Kanegon Wallet.jpeg|A Kanegon styled wallet. PEGUILA-KANEGON-GARAMON-RAGON.jpg|Kanegon with Peguila, Ragon and Garamon Kanegon Takeshi's Castle.png|Kanegon failing at Takeshi's Castle 46D96DB4-78B8-4A50-AA5F-B9F954BFDF8E.png|Kanegon Bursting into Tears|link=Kanegon References id:Kanegon ja:カネゴン Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zearth Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Chibira-Kun Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Robots Category:Mutant Humans Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zearth Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Chibira-Kun Category:Ultraman Graffiti Characters Category:Reionics Category:Ultra Q Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju